


Enough

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [32]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Whump, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Mac and Jack reunite after spending a mission apart.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CicciTheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicciTheDreamer/gifts).

> full disclosure I got three prompts for fluff #18 with macdalton AND I’M GONNA WRITE ALL THREE OF THEM DARNIT! 👏 But I’m gonna just combine it with this soulmate prompt because I love BOTH
> 
> also damn…this got a little more angsty at the start than I intended to, and a little more unintentionally whumpy 😂😂😂 and also sorry Jack for making you think you have no self worth for like two seconds

There was an unspoken rule, well, okay, it wasn’t exactly unspoken as Jack Dalton made it _very clear _from day one to anybody with ears that he and Angus Macgyver were to be paired on _any _mission, no matter how short, no matter how menial, with very few exceptions made, including the times where one of them was left behind at the Phoenix–typically when _Mac _was left behind at the Phoenix, which would ease the tension teasing at the valves to Jack’s heart, knowing that the only danger to his partner in the four walls of the War Room was boredom.

And perhaps a paper-cut. 

He would begrudgingly accept having to split up, if the mission called for it, though he wasn’t so fond of the idea, even if both of them came out of it unscathed.

Which they almost never did.

But being sent on separate missions, miles across the world from each other?

_Absolutely _unheard of.

It didn’t help matters that their humble beginnings as a duo expanded to a modest trio, to an absolute unit of people who have become a family of sorts, a self-proclaimed “wolf pack” according to Jack. 

And he couldn’t help but worry that maybe there would be a day where his family wouldn’t need him.

Where _he _wouldn’t need him. 

Because the more time they spend apart, the more their co-dependency becomes an _in_-dependency, the more time they have to realize that really? Maybe they don’t actually _need _each other. 

Mac can protect himself, he has self-defense training, has even _given _self-defense training. And even when he can’t watch his own six, everyone else on the team is more than capable of taking care of him. He just needs _a _partner, doesn’t matter who. Just someone who can let him do his “thing” uninterrupted, someone who can give him a cell phone, someone who can keep up. 

Jack is a smart man. A Delta, ex-CIA, he may not have as much technical, scientific knowledge as Mac, but he knows enough to get by when he needs to, is more than capable of doing his own “improvising” when the situation calls for it. Beyond his skills with guns--and whips, a fact that he swears he never gets to express _enough--_he can craft, twist and bend words as easily as Mac can with a paperclip. 

So easily, that his mission is over almost as quickly as it began. Without having to worry about Mac’s whereabouts every second, Jack was able to complete his objectives and take his selfie for his terrorist wall of shame with time to spare.

He had called to bloat, having declared a friendly, wagered “race” between the two old friends as to who would make it back to the War Room first, though the exact parameters and prize had not been set, due to Matty’s insistence that they just “get on with the mission,” drawing the comparison of how she felt like a teacher separating two rambunctious students in a classroom.

But to his surprise, Mac informed him that he had actually finished his first. He didn’t have to tell Jack why, inferring the reason Mac was able to complete the mission with ease.

Because Jack wasn’t there to screw anything up, or otherwise distract him. 

It was a thought that only came to him on his darker days, a thought he _knew _was preposterous, but in weaker moments such as the one that lead him to call for a rain check on a rare fireside hang out spent with just the two of them, he can’t help but think there’s some truth spouting from the devil on his shoulder.

He’s already on beer number three when he hears a knock on the door. It’s definitely not family. 

Because _family don’t knock._

“Jack, it’s me.”

_See, he doesn’t even consider himself to be family anymore. _The little devil on his shoulder says.

_Bullshit. He’ll always be family to me. _

He gets up and nearly trips on his way to the door, as Mac continues, “I didn’t get soaked wet through walking to your apartment for you to say no to pizza...”

_And see, he’s only knocking cause he can’t use his hands to open the door. Duh. _

“I have beer too. I know you’re sad, so let me--”

Jack opens up the door in an awkward fashion, crossing his left hand over, because his right hand is wrapped in a swollen cocoon of bandages.

“--In. You’re hurt.”

Jack blinks as he swears Mac’s face is splitting apart between three large, red lines diagonally running through. 

“So are you, Jesus, Mac!” 

“It’s fine, I’m fine. Just a scratch. Well...a few scratches. Your hand--”

“Didn’t have my science genius to tell me what chemicals _not _to mix together when I needed to burn something. You get mauled by a giant cat or somethin’?”

“Basically. Took all three of us to sedate the poor guy. You probably would have been able to hold him down longer than poor Bozer.” 

“Guess our missions weren’t all that easy after all, huh?” 

“They never are, without you.” 

Mac looks down, clears his throat, brushing past Jack as if he didn’t just spill his heart open in five simple words.

And yet, he kept talking anyway as he set down the pizza and beer on the counter top, his cheeks blushing to the same red of the dried, crusty edges bordering the gashes on his face.

“And truth be told, I just ended up...missing you, the whole time. Couldn’t shut up about you, actually, according to Riley. I just thought I had yearned so much--did I say ‘yearn?’ Cause I really meant ‘learn’--from you that I thought I could handle this on my own, well not on my own, Ri and Boze were there, too, a-and now I’m just rambling, aren’t I? Then again, I was also rambling about a lot of things as I was trying to recover from getting mauled--”

Jack cut through Mac’s words like a knife through butter as he cupped Mac’s face--gently--with his uninjured hand, planted a soft kiss between the spaces of the scratches, before their chests pushed together, and he felt their heartbeats drum against each other.

“All my soul _yearns _for is your presence,” Jack muttered into Mac’s ear. He rested his wrapped hand on the counter top, behind Mac’s shuddering back, but Mac just pulled Jack in closer by the lapels of his leather jacket.

“Oh, Jack...mine too.”

Sure, maybe they don’t actually _need _each other, but they do _want _each other.

And that’s more than enough. 


End file.
